Dreams Come True
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Another romance story from my sappy mind. Major Takari in this one, not much else though. TK wants to impress Kari, so he asks his brother what to do. Okay, I've said enough. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, it would be more romantic. Just don't sue.

A/N - This is another one of those fics that everyone does. It's my first attempt at anything like it, anything with a song in it, so please R&R. Flames are allowed. Be honest.

**__**

DREAMS COME TRUE

By: Softball Chicks

"Matt, how do you impress a girl?" I wondered to my older brother.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to impress a girl." Count on Matt to make me point out the obvious.

"Who?"

"Answer my question! You have a huge fan club with a bunch of girls crushing on you. How do you do it?"

"I sing, TK. If you want to impress her, sing to her at my next concert. You've got a great voice. Now who is it?"

"Um, well, it's Kari."

"Really?" Matt didn't look that surprised. "It's about time. Tai and I have been wondering when you two would get together. If I know Kari, singing will be perfect."

"Matt? Do you think she'd like to sing, too?"

"Yeah. Invite her up to sing with you. Sing the song that you two sang together at Mom and Dad's remarriage. You sing so well together."

I remembered the day all too well. Mom and Dad had finally remarried. Matt had been begging and coaxing me all evening to sing for them. Finally, I had agreed, under one condition.

*Flashback*

"Fine!" I'd exploded. "I'll sing! But only if Kari sings, too."

"What?" Kari had been so surprised. "Well, okay. What song?"

I'd shown her Mom and Dad's wedding song. It was Sugar Rush, by Dream Street. Well, it was by the A*Teens (sp?), but this was the remake. "We'll only sing the first half," I'd told her. "Then, we give the microphone's to my mom and dad."

She'd nodded. 

*End Flashback*

We'd sounded great together, but I was nervous about doing the song again. That night had also been the last time I'd seen Kari until after I moved. Her family moved the next day to Odaiba (A/N - Is that where they lived in season 2?).

"Matt, we only sang half the song, and that was five years ago. What if she doesn't remember?"

He sighed. "If I'm correct, she's the one who memorized the words long before you ever sang it. Kari's crazy about that song. It's perfect, TK. Now, I'm going to bed. You should, too. You need your sleep for tomorrow's concert. Good night."

"Night, Matt. And, thanks."

He smiled at me sleepily as he shuffled off to bed. 

I didn't sleep well that night, the tension building in my body. I was extremely nervous about singing in front of a large crowd of people. I had always been afraid of lots of people. Even when I played basketball, I was nervous about the crowd.

Rolling over, I slid out of bed and walked down the hall to where Matt slept. He was almost asleep. "What's up, squirt?" he mumbled, looking up at me.

"Matt, why am I afraid of people?" I asked, sitting on his carpeted floor.

He sat up stiffly. "You don't remember, do you? It was about six or seven years ago. You were in gymnastics (A/N - Try to picture this, okay?). You loved performing back then. But when you were on the balance beam, someone in the crowd scared you, and you fell. You tumbled off the balance beam and hit your head against the metal supports holding it up. The doctor said you had a minor concussion, but since then you've been afraid to do things in front of people. I guess that even though you don't remember, a part of you does and is afraid someone will make you hurt yourself again."

I didn't try to mask my surprise. "How come no one ever told me?"

"I always assumed you remember that incident. I suppose that what Mom and Dad think, too."

"Thanks, Matt."

I went back to my own room, not nearly as nervous about tomorrow's performance. I was not going to fall off the stage due to some fan.

The next day, I awaited my moment backstage, while Matt and his band finished their songs. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Matt's voice say, "Now, I want to invite my little brother, TK, up to sing a special song."

I slipped through the center of the curtains and took the mike from Matt. "Hi," I greeted, looking nervously around the audience. I saw my friends sitting in the first row. "I'd like to invite a special friend up to sing this song with me. She'll know who she is by the song, I hope. When she realizes it, I'd like her to come on stage and sing it with me."

I noticed Davis, my best friend, nudge Tai and smirk,

jerking his head to Kari. Tai smiled back and nodded.

I cued Matt and the music started. I saw a look of recognition on Kari's face as I began to sing.

I, get a high whenever you're around

Sweeping from my head to my toes

I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground.

I heard Kari take over.

'Cause you make me go

Out of my way, crossing the line

Making me say, what I have in mind.

I joined her in singing.

You make me so excited

And I don't wanna fight it

I start to blush

You are my sugar rush

Ain't nothing better, baby

Is it for real or maybe

I'm losing touch

You are my sugar rush.

I took control again.

I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you

And I might me too obvious

But I_ I can't help myself from what I do.

Kari took over again.

'Cause you make me go

Out of my way, crossing the line

Making me say what I have in mind.

We sang together.

You make me so excited

And I don't wanna fight it

I start to blush

You are my sugar rush

Ain't nothing better, baby

Is it for real or maybe

I'm losing touch

You are my sugar rush.

I took the microphone and walked to the front of the stage. Matt and the band grew very quiet.

Baby, you're my sugar rush

I get weak and talk too much

You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted.

Baby, you're my sugar rush

I get weak and talk too much.

'Cause you make me go 

Out of my way, crossing the line

Making me say what I have in mind.

Kari took the other mike and joined me.

You make me so excited 

And I don't wanna fight it

I start to blush

You are my sugar rush

Ain't nothing better baby

Is it for real or maybe

I'm losing touch

You are my sugar rush.

This time Kari sang alone.

Baby, you're my sugar rush

I get weak and talk too much

You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted. 

Baby, you're my sugar rush 

I get weak and talk too much

You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted.

I joined her for the ending.

Baby, you're my sugar rush

I get weak and talk too much.

I ended alone.

You are my sugar rush.

I was amazed at the crowd cheering for us. But I was even more amazed when Kari threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I staggered backwards, blushing crimson. "Kari," I whispered, "let's do this outside." She nodded and followed me outside, where I was immediately mobbed by swarming fans. "Okay, let's pick an apartment and run there!" I screamed.

"Mine is closer," she pointed out.

We ran to her apartment and locked the door behind us. We could hear girls screaming and beating on the door. "Now I know how Matt feels," I admitted.

"Now where were we?" Kari asked, walking closer to me.

"Right about here," I answered, placing my lips on hers.

I pulled away for air after about thirty seconds, just as Tai, Matt, Sora, and Davis banged on the door. Kari peaked out before opening it to let them in. "What were you guys doing in here?" Tai inquired suspiciously.

"Um, talking?" Kari offered.

"Way to go, TQ!" Davis cheered. Where he had once insulted me, by messing up my name, now it was an on-going joke between us.

"Aw, shut up," I ordered, blushing. 

"Too easy," Matt retorted.

"Don't say anything," Kari warned her brother. "I'll tell Mom what you and Sora do in your free time," she threatened.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Tai protested.

"Yeah, right," Sora teased, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Kiss now," Davis begged. "Just once, so I can see what a cute couple you two make."

I stared at my best friend. "Since when do we make a cute couple? What about your girl?"

"Forget it. You are so right for each other."

I shrugged. Leaning down, I kissed Kari's lips passionately. We pulled away quickly, but it was enough to satisfy Davis.

"What'd I tell you?" he boasted to Tai.

"I know, runt," Tai replied.

"I'm not a runt!'

We laughed. I slid my arm around Kari, so happy I'd finally made my dreams come true.

A/N - Maybe not my best (I don't know what my best is) but please R&R. 


End file.
